Global Marijuana March 2000
Top . May 6. 2000.]] 2000 MMM.]] 2000 MMM.]] :''Note. See also: Basic 2000 GMM city list.'' 104 cities signed up for the Saturday, May 6, 2000 Million Marijuana March. Millennium Marijuana March. Cannabis 2000. Alphabetical (by city) link list of reports, photos, audio, video. See also: *Category:2000 Global Marijuana March graphics *gallery.marihemp.com 2000 image gallery __TOC__ MMM 2000 rally numbers worldwide Return to top. The hundreds of alphabetical (by city) links to rally reports, photos, videos, and audio clips are in the next section that follows this incomplete summary of rally numbers. This numbers-only list below, and the list of email addresses in the following section, were both regularly updated by Dana Beal and posted to an MMM email list. 22 confirmed countries on six continents, 104 cities with contacts (see farther down). #Adelaide, Australia. #Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA, 1000. #Amherst, Massachusetts, USA, 1000 (3 arrests). #Amsterdam, Netherlands. #Anchorage, Alaska, USA, 150. #Atlanta, Georgia, USA, 500. #Auckland, New Zealand, 3-4000 over the day, 1500-2000 peak. #Austin, Texas, USA, 1000. #Barcelona, Spain. #Bedous, France, 4000. #Belo Horizonte, Brazil. #Berlin, Germany, 300. #Bern, Switzerland. #Birmingham, Alabama, USA, 500. #Boise, Idaho, USA, 500. #Bologna, Italy. #Boston, Massachusetts, USA, 35. #Buffalo, New York, USA, 12. #Burlington, Vermont, USA, 200. #Camden, New Jersey, USA, 75. #Cassopolis, Michigan, USA, 30. #Castries, France. #Chicago, Illinois, USA, 900. #Chico, California, USA, 450. #Christchurch, New Zealand, 150. #Cleveland, Ohio, USA, 1000. #Copenhagen, Denmark, 300. #Dallas, Texas, USA, 200. #Denver, Colorado, USA, 500. #Des Moines, Iowa, USA, 12. #Detroit, Michigan, USA, 900. #Dessau, Germany 50 of 500. #Duesseldorf, Germany, 500. #Dunedin, New Zealand, 250. #Edinburgh, Scotland, UK, hundreds dropped by stall. #Enschede, Netherlands, 40. #Eugene, Oregon, USA, 450. #Eureka, California, USA. #Flint, Michigan, USA, 200. #Frankenthal, Germany, 50. #Garberville, California, USA, 20. #Grand Forks, British Columbia, Canada. #Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA, 250. #Hamburg, Germany, 50. #Hilo, Hawaii, USA. #Houston, Texas, USA, 50. #Indianapolis, Indiana, USA, 250. #Kansas City, Kansas, USA, 10. #Kingston, Jamaica. #Johannesburg, South Africa. #Lansing, Michigan, USA, 300. #Leon, Mexico. #Lisbon, Portugal. #Louisville, Kentucky, USA. #London, England, UK, 20,000 on the march, 60,000 at Festival. #Los Angeles, California, USA, 200. #Lubbock, Texas, USA. #Lyon, France, 100. #Madison, Wisconsin, USA, 1000. #Madrid, Spain. #Maribor, Slovenia. #Miami, Florida, USA. #Mindelo, Cape Verde. #Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA, 1000. #Montpelier, Vermont, USA, 50. #Montreal, Quebec, Canada, 5,000. #Moscow, Russia. #Nashville, Tennessee, USA, 75-100. #New Orleans, Louisiana, USA, 500. #New York City, New York, USA 15,000. #Nimbin, Australia, 8500. #Omaha, Nebraska, USA, 1. #Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA, 20. #Oslo, Norway, 2800 marched, 3000+ rallied, 19 arrests. #Paris, France (banned on order of the Prefecture). #Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA, 75. #Portland, Oregon, USA, 350 marched. 700 at the festival. #Prague, Czech Republic, 500-1000. #Raleigh, North Carolina, USA 200. #Redding, California, USA, 200. #Richmond, Virginia, USA, 150. #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. #San Francisco, California, USA, 1500. #San Marcos, Texas, USA, 150. #Santa Barbara, California, USA, 200. #Sao Paulo, Brazil. #Seattle, Washington, USA, 3500 marched. #St. Louis, Missouri, USA, 250 marched, 500 rallied. #St. Petersburg, Florida, USA, 500. #Tampa, Florida, USA, 300. #Tel Aviv, Israel, 350. #Telluride, Colorado, USA, 75. #Toronto, Ontario, Canada, 2500. #Traverse City, Michigan, USA, 50. #Trier, Germany, 150. #Tucson, Arizona, USA. #Turku, Finland, 300. #Utrecht, Netherlands. #Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, 1000. #Vienna, Austria. #Washington, District of Columbia, USA, 150. #Wellington, New Zealand, 450. #Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada, 5-600. #Zagreb, Croatia, 400. Email addresses Return to top. To avoid being mistakenly deleted as spam please put GMM or MMM in the subject-title of any GMM email sent to the addresses below. Also, substitute @ for "at" in the email addresses below. "at" stops spambots from harvesting addresses. Most of these email addresses from 2000 probably no longer work. WORLD WIDE CANNABIS ACTION, Saturday, May 6th, 2000. *http://www.cures-not-wars.org/mmm/wwca.html - link no longer works. The page (with many reports) is archived here: *http://web.archive.org/web/20020825234023/www.cures-not-wars.org/mmm/wwca.html Cannabis cities email list (extracted from above-linked page) writch"at"writch.com, mmmtexas"at"hotmail.com, epeggs"at"aol.com, rmelamed"at"zoo.uvm.edu, cmmm99"at"hotmail.com, iowanorml"at"home.com, B888H"at"aol.com, pakaloha"at"gte.net, galvan666"at"hotmail.com, globalpeas"at"email.com, hempishep"at"successnet.net, god"at"hemprock.com, bmasel"at"tds.net, TCW"at"genesis-computer.com, miszow"at"weedmail.com, cnw"at"cures-not-wars.org, fearless_420"at"hotmail.com, pdxnorml"at"teleport.com, mmm"at"drugpeace.org, hempfest"at"hemp.net, melacs42x60"at"hotmail.com, Travisk"at"U.Arizona.EDU, legalizit"at"marijuana.com.au, rebelart"at"gasgroup.com, pdimotoff"at"yahoo.com, pcornwell"at"earthlink.net, Blocpot"at"blocpot.qc.ca, torontomarch"at"hotmail.com, girouxp"at"globetrotter.qc.ca, paul"at"alme.com, rappa"at"casema.net, arsec"at"pangea.org, martin"at"africandance.de, movemus"at"gmx.de, kulurhaus.eppd"at"t-online.de, Hanf-tv"at"karo4tel.de, may2000"at"schmoo.co.uk, circpro"at"club-internet.fr, amec"at"ctv.es, freddiefreak"at"c2i.net, emailhight7"at"aol.com, sokrates"at"arachne.cz, rastapeace"at"yahoo.com, hempstor"at"ihug.co.nz, legalizit"at"marijuana.com.au, Report compilations Return to top. 2000 MMM. Worldwide compilation. City list and reports. See last half of page for many reports: *http://web.archive.org/web/20000815094135/www.schmoo.co.uk/world.htm 2000 MMM. Compilations of rally reports worldwide. *http://web.archive.org/web/20080418221209/www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/links.htm - Many of the linked pages are archived too. *http://www.freedomtoexhale.com/mmnes20.htm FoM (of CannabisNews.com) compilation. *http://www.cures-not-wars.org/mmm/wwca.html City list and reports compilation. Page is archived here: *http://web.archive.org/web/20020825234023/www.cures-not-wars.org/mmm/wwca.html Alphabetical MMM 2000 rally reports Return to top. Some of the report links below were copied from this web archive page: *http://web.archive.org/web/20020813221628/*http://corporatism.tripod.com/links.htm Some of the pages linked below may no longer exist, and the links below can be removed. Some of those pages are archived, and can be found by going to the above-linked page. The links on that archived page are also archived. Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. The Freedom Activist Coalition Home Page (Millennium Marijuana March). MMM 2000 videos. A Link to 1999 photos, too: *http://www.writch.com/freedom/mmm/ Amherst, Massachusetts, USA. Extravaganja Draws A Crowd. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5627.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n604/a03.html Anchorage, Alaska, USA. PUB LTE: Show Support For Hemp March. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5726.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n646/a08.html Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Photos from the March and Rally in ATLANTA, GA *http://www.cannabis2000.com/mmm/mmm1_052.htm and; :B.N.N. Bulletin! Many Photos. Click to enlarge: *http://www.bertisevil.com/indexa.html Auckland, New Zealand. J-Day 2000, Albert Park, Auckland, Saturday 6th May. Videos and photos: *http://www.norml.org.nz/article215.html and; :Pot Smokers Hold Peaceful Protest: *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n615/a05.html and; :MMM Auckland & Wellington NZ Report: *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5677.shtml Austin, Texas, USA. Hundreds Call for Legalization of MMJ In Texas. Demonstrators Urge Marijuana Legalization. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5637.shtml and *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5650.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n619/a03.html and; :MMM March -Austin Texas. Photos! *http://boards.marihemp.com/boards/message.shtml?1x25255 *http://boards.marihemp.com/boards/message.shtml?1x25277 Belfast, Northern Ireland. Drugs March Takes To The Street. *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n617/a04.html Birmingham, Alabama, USA. Legalizing MJ - Medical Pot Sparks Park Rally. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5629.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n609/a02.html Boise, Idaho, USA. Rally Promotes Marijuana, Hemp. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5645.shtml and; :Rally Supports Legalizing Marijuana, Hemp: *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n612/a05.html and; :Boise MMM Cannabis 2000. Participant report: *http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/m2boi.htm Chico, California, USA. Nurturing Prop 215: Cohasset Father Butts Heads With Police. MMM rally description in last part of article. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5801.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n672/a04.html Christchurch, New Zealand. Call to Relax Cannabis Law. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5648.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00.n616.a04.html Copenhagen, Denmark. COPENHAGEN Marijoana march. *http://www.worldcamp.org/wwwboard/messages/181.shtml Denver, Colorado, USA. Libertarians Speak Against State's Drug-War Sentencing. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5636.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n613/a06.html and; :Millenium Marijuana March, Denver Colorado, May 6, 2000: *http://www.well.com/~jax/mmm/ Detroit, Michigan, USA. Tremendous Response! *http://www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/detroit.htm Dunedin, New Zealand. NORML Aotearoa New Zealand MMM Report. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5691.shtml Eugene, Oregon, USA. What Do We Want? Drug Peace! *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5701.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n635/a06.html and; :Media Ignored Protest: *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5713.shtml Lansing, Michigan, USA. Lansing March Photo! *http://www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/lansing.htm and page of photo links: *http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/mmm/ and; :Michigan Attendance High At Marijuana March. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5652.shtml London, England, UK. Cannabis Campaigners on the March. Cannabis 2000. Dust settles after worldwide cannabis explosion" *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5626.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n612/a10.html and; :Cannabis Protest in Capital: *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5625.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n610/a02.html and; :BBC News | UK | Cannabis protest in capital. With photo: *http://news.bbc.co.uk/hi/english/uk/newsid_738000/738491.stm and *http://boards.marihemp.com/boards/message.shtml?1x25471 and *http://web.archive.org/web/20000819043523/*http://www.schmoo.co.uk/cannabis.htm Los Angeles, California, USA. Report on Events of May 6-7. David Crockett Williams report. *http://www.egroups.com/message/mmm-la/49 Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Pot Advocate Announces Creation of Federal MJ Party. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5632.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n612/a03.html and; :page of photo links: *http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/mmm/ and: :One Toker's Trek: *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n612/a07.html New York, New York, USA. :Mike Ruppert: Official Attendance Figures for MMM - Malarkey: *http://boards.marihemp.com/boards/message.shtml?1x25686 and; :312 Arrested In Pot-March Bust: *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5641.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n612/a09.html and; :NY City Hall Press Conference Tue. May 9th, 2000. 312 arrests, many illegal ones, many long detentions, harassment, brutality, etc.: *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5659.shtml and; :Suburbs' Youth Meet City's Tough Justice: *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n625/a10.html and; :Reports of arrested participants. Harassment, illegalities, long detention, booking: *http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/m2ny.htm and; :Record Heat at the NYC Millennium Marijuana March. High Times online article. Couple Photos: *http://www.hightimes.com/News/2000_05/milmarch.tpl and; :MMM2000. "20 pictures with my electronic camera. They and a short travelogue are at: *http://wws.editthispage.com/mmm2000 " and; :Photos! Click small ones to enlarge: *http://www.golden-road.com/marijuanamarch/mmm2000.html and; :millenium marijuana march 2000 on tag magazine. Article, and many great photos. Also, audio clips: *http://www.tagmag.com/features/mmm2000.html and; :Millennium Marijuana March. Photos. Click to enlarge: *http://www.cures-not-wars.org/mmm/review/ and; :MMM in NYC. More great photos: *http://www.burleehost.net/cyprus/MMM/mmm.html Nimbin, Australia. Nimbin Ready For Mardi Grass. *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n627/a09.html and; :Freedom Ride. 2 Photos! And Australian Journey for Justice begins. To Sydney Olympics: *http://www.peacebus.com/freedomride/index.html and; :Nimbin MMMarch. Report and photo: *http://www.worldcamp.org/wwwboard/messages/182.shtml Oslo, Norway. :The Millennium Marijuana March, Oslo 2000. Freddiefreak report. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5730.shtml and; :Big trouble in little Oslo, Norway: *http://boards.marihemp.com/boards/message.shtml?1x25201 and; :Police intolerance created havoc during pot rally in Oslo: *http://www.egroups.com/message/hemp-talk/8413 and; :I just saw the TV news about the hemp march today: *http://home.powertech.no/belkjekk/mmm/2000reak/com6_mmm_2000.htm and; :Bildene fra narko-slaget - Dagbladet. Great Photos of MMM rally, police teargassing, beating, running away, woman being carried away: *http://www.dagbladet.no/nyheter/2000/05/06/203383.html and; :Photo of bloodied woman rallier (in middle of page): *http://home.c2i.net/freddiefreak/go.htm and; :Nyheter - Innenriks - Hasj-demonstranter kjeppjaget politiet. 3 Photos. One of bloodied head of rallier: *http://home.powertech.no/belkjekk/nyheter/mmm2000/0507kjeppjaget.html and; :25 MMM pictures from Oslo, Norway. Short report, and link to the 25 photos: *http://www.worldcamp.org/wwwboard/messages/186.shtml and; :MMM Oslo, 6. mai 2000. 25 Photos! Click to enlarge. Can then click "More detailed. (hires)" to enlarge further to huge panoramic views: *http://home.powertech.no/belkjekk/mmm/2000/index3.html and; :Aftonbladet nyheter: Många skadade vid hasch-upplopp i Oslo. Photo of police at rally: *http://www.aftonbladet.se/nyheter/0005/07/hasch.html and; :CNN Norge - Bøter og sykemeldinger etter «hasj-slag», 7. mai 2000. Photo: *http://www.cnn.no/NORGE/0005/07/3098360.html and; :Many Norwegian language MMM rally reports, article links, press links, etc.. Millennium Marijuana March / The Space Odyssey: *http://home.powertech.no/belkjekk/nyheter/mmm2000/index.html and; *http://www.dn.se/DNet/articles/118800-118899/118890/index.html and; *http://home.c2i.net/freddiefreak/go.htm and; *http://home.c2i.net/freddiefreak/index/mmmoslo/pressen/pressen.htm Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. Liberty Bell March. *http://www.worldcamp.org/wwwboard/messages/179.shtml Portland, Oregon, USA. Hemp TV: Portland, OR Millennium Marijuana March (May 6, 2000). VIDEO! *http://www.crrh.org/hemptv/misc_pm2000.html Prague, Czech Republic. Demonstration in Support of Cannabis Legalization. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5673.shtml and; :Croatians, Czechs Toke For Legalizing Marijuana: *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n638/a03.html and; :Party. Photos (at end of page). Click to enlarge: *http://www.techno.cz/party/report/2000/mmm Redding, California, USA. Parade Pushes Pot Law. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5624.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n609/a04.html San Francisco, California, USA. Pot Rally Draws Crowd At UN Peace Plaza. Hemp Fans Urge Freedom for the Fettered Weed. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5644.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n614/a05.html Santa Barbara, California, USA. Marijuana March Unites Advocates. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5640.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n611/a03.html and; :Santa Barbara Has Great March: *http://www.worldcamp.org/wwwboard/messages/184.shtml Seattle, Washington, USA. *http://www.hotbands.com/reports/mmm1.htm --Photos. Click to enlarge. :Hempfest Photo Gallery. And MMM 1999, 2000. Scroll down to the MMM sections: *http://www.seattlehempfest.com/photos/ and; :Many video clips of political activism in Seattl, Washington. MMM, A16, THC TV, Renee Boje, and more. Scroll down to the MMM sections: *http://seattlemusicweb.com/video/freedom.html St. Louis, Missouri, USA. Thomas Jefferson Hemp Fest- St.Louis. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5653.shtml and; :1st March To The Arch: *http://boards.marihemp.com/boards/message.shtml?1x25289 Tampa and St. Petersburg, Florida, USA. 9 Arrests At Pot Protest. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5647.shtml and *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n614/a02.html and; :Bad Buzz: *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n619/a06.html Toronto, Ontario, Canada. MILLION MARIJUANA MARCH. Many Photos. Some can be clicked to enlarge INSTANTLY (since the bigger photos are downloaded at the same time as the smaller photos). *http://www.geocities.com/~friskyfreddy/mmmmarch.html and; :Toronto Marijuana March - Saturday May 5th 2001. *http://torontomarch.iwarp.com/ Turku, Finland. Pro-cannabis demonstration in Turku a big success. *http://vpantteri.tripod.com/body_info.htm and *http://boards.marihemp.com/boards/message.shtml?1x25272 and *http://www.egroups.com/message/drugwarnews/290 and; :Photos! Click photos to enlarge. *http://kuva.toimis.to/Turusta/keskusta/marssit_ja_kulkueet/ Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. BC To Ottawa: 'This Bud's For You.' *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n611/a01.html and; :Pot On Their Minds: *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n615/a03.html and; :Vancouver MMM Cannabis 2000. Many participants' views: *http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/m2van.htm and; :Great Photo of ralliers with fully-leafed cannabis plants. On some steps: *http://www.cannabisculture.com/uploads/14-1152-Dsc00061.jpg Washington, D.C., USA. DC May 6 Rally. Pro-pot protesters swarm the US capitol. Photo! *http://www.cannabisculture.com/cgi/article.cgi?num=1550 and; :NORML: May 6 HIGH Noon Demo in Front of Congress. MANY Photos! Click to enlarge: *http://jeremybigwood.net/Norml/index.htm Wellington, New Zealand. MMM Auckland & Wellington NZ Report. Wellington is second article on the web page. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5677.shtml Zagreb, Croatia. Croatians, Czechs Toke For Legalizing Marijuana. *http://www.mapinc.org/drugnews/v00/n638/a03.html ---- There are probably many more rally reports on some of the web pages that are linked to from the pages about pre-rally MMM city info/directions/contacts. Pre-rally pages are in the MMM 2000 section farther down. The pre-rally web pages list over a hundred cities worldwide. Some other sources and alternate locations for the MMM reports are below. The first link is for a web page with links to the MMM email list digests of after-rally report compilations, rally numbers, links, email addresses, etc.: MMMMidMay. This has many links farther down on the right side (labeled 101, 202, 303, etc.) that are links to the MMM email list digests of after-rally report compilations, rally numbers, links, email addresses, etc.. Many cities' rally reports are possibly only found in those digests. Since they are in the digest and not on separate web pages, they are not in the alphabetical MMM rally reports web page. Somebody needs to put those rally reports on individual web pages or messages in the MMM message board. *http://www.burleehost.net/cyprus/mmm_midmay.htm Hasjmarsj til Slottsparken . Freddiefreak of Norway. His page of MMM Cannabis 2000 rally reports. All of the English language ones should also be in the alphabetical list above, too. *http://home.c2i.net/freddiefreak/index/mmmoslo/pressen/pressen.htm Million Marijuana March 2000. FoM (of CannabisNews.com) rally report links for many cities. Most of them should also be in the alphabetical list above, too. *http://www.freedomtoexhale.com/mmnes20.htm MAP/DrugNews MMM shortcut URL. Found it in this article at CannabisNews: NY City Hall Press Conference Tue. May 9th, 2000. It is an old search shortcut, and may not work right now many months later. *http://www.cannabisnews.com/news/thread5659.shtml Many MMM links. All years Return to top. MMM. Many LINKS. Million Marijuana March. World Cannabis Day. Global Marijuana March. Cannabis Liberation Day. Hundreds of different cities worldwide since 1999. The first Saturday in May (or that weekend, or thereabouts). Rallies, marches, concerts, events, meetings, parties, raves, info-tables, etc.. Links for event navigators, alphabetical city lists, contact lists, email lists and archives, photos, flyers and posters, rally report compilations over the years, media coverage, videos, MMM history, search shortcuts, FAQs, and more. Where to send your MMM city info, corrections, reports, etc.. Confirm your city yearly! MMM mirror links: *http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmmlinks.htm and *http://corporatism.tripod.com/mmmlinks.htm Categories Return to top. Category: 2000 Global Marijuana March Category:Detailed Global Marijuana March city lists